


Redheaded Insomniac

by quinn_rossi



Series: Roommate AUs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: “Sleep up here,” Mickey shuffled in his bed to make room.Ian was silent for a moment and Mickey panicked thinking he’d pushed boundaries too far or something.“Are you sure?”---Ian can't sleep unless he's a foot away from another human being. Mickey's a good roommate and friend and let's the poor redhead who hasn't slept in days sleep in his bed with him. Good ol' morning sex ensues.





	Redheaded Insomniac

“Knowing my fuckin’ luck, it’ll be some fuckin’ weirdo,” Mickey ranted to his sister as he unpacked some clothes into a drawer.

“I feel more sorry for him, he has to deal with _you_ as a roommate!” Mandy laughed.

Mickey gave her the finger and went back to unpacking some more of his clothes.

Mickey had spent the first two years of college in his own apartment, a little cheap one close to the school, but in his third year, he decided he’d need to save some money and moved into the halls which meant he also got a roommate.

As long as the guy didn’t make too much mess, play really loud music, or be bringing girls in every night, Mickey could deal with it.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal the guy that he’d be stuck with for a year.

And holy fuck, he was not what Mickey had expected.

“Room 45, right?” the guy smiled and asked politely.

Mickey’s body forgot how to talk for a second, his breath taken away by this tall, hot as fuck, beautiful, redheaded man.

“Y-yeah,” Mickey finally spoke. “Mickey Milkovich,” he offered the man his hand.

“Ian Gallagher,” his roommate shook his hand and moved further into the room, trailing his suitcase behind him.

Mickey looked quickly to Mandy once Ian placed his case on his own bed to start unpacking.

“Hot,” Mandy whispered to him.

“Fuck off,” Mickey replied through gritted teeth.

“I’m Mandy,” Mandy smiled and offered her hand to the guy.

Ian turned around and smiled at her and shook her hand too. Mickey glared at his sister, twisting a piece of hair on her finger, pushing her tits up, and biting her lip.

No way was she going to fuck his roommate! _Because, I wanna fuck him first,_ Mickey thought to himself. But what were the chances he was gay? And what where the chances he was a top? God, life was fucking hard sometimes.

“So, do you go to school here, Mandy?” Ian asked.

“Oh, no, I’m Mickey’s sister. I’m just helping him move in and check out that his roommate isn’t some weirdo.”

“Well, do I pass the weirdo test?” Ian laughed.

Mickey watched him laugh and the way his face lit up and hands moved, flirtatious as fuck. Great. His incredibly hot roommate was straight.

“Yeah, I think you pass,” she smiled at him before her phone buzzed and she had to check it. “Oh, shit, I gotta go.”

“Good. Go. Bye,” Mickey grunted, feeling somewhat nauseous and grossed out from watching his sister flirt.

“See you ‘round, Ian,” she grinned at Ian before she left.

When the door closed, Mickey looked back at Ian and their eyes met for a moment. It made Mickey feel suddenly too hot in this small room and he whipped his body around to get back to unpacking.

“You got any rules, Mickey?” Ian asked as he too started to unpack some of his things.

“Nah, man, I can’t control you,” Mickey shrugged, but then realised he did have one rule. He turned around and sized up to the guy, even though he had five inches on him, easy, “No fuckin’ my little sis- oh.”

Mickey’s eyes fell to the rainbow pride flag that Ian was sticking above his bed.

“Won’t be a problem,” Ian nodded his head up to the flag. “I’m gay.”

_Oh, fuck yes._

Mickey struggled for a reply and ended up having a mini coughing fit.

“That a problem?” Ian cocked his head.

“Nah, nah, that’s great, I mean, that’s great that your so - uh - fuckin’ gay - confident,” Mickey ranted. “Good for you!” Mickey turned back around to busy himself with organising some of his textbooks.

Ian noticed Mickey’s flustered state, and decided to change the subject, “What’re you studying?”

“Music,” Mickey responded, hoping that the guy wasn’t going to press for further details because Mickey liked people to think he was at least a little cool.

“What kind of music?”

Fuck. “What’s it to you, huh?” Mickey spun around and damn near almost fell into Ian’s arms, this room was way too small for two full grown men.

“Just curious about my roommate, gotta know he’s not a total weirdo,” Ian laughed.

“Classical! I study fuckin’ classical music, happy?”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“No it fuckin’ isn’t.” Even Mickey knew that his course wasn’t the coolest, but he did enjoy it.

“I think it is,” Ian smiled.

Fuck. His smile made Mickey fucking melt. How Mickey was going to share a bedroom with this guy for more than an hour without pouncing on him was anybody’s guess.

“What about you? What’re you studyin’, Gallagher?”

“Classical art. I like drawing people, the human body and shit.”

Ian sat down on his bed and got a black sketchbook from out of his bag. He nodded at the space next to him and Mickey sat down quickly.

Their knees were touching so that the book could balance between them, and Mickey was trying so hard to focus on the art and not the fact that he was literally touching an actual god.

“Holy fuck,” Mickey whispered, amazed at Ian’s art.

The book was full of photographs of close ups and of whole bodies. Besides each photograph, Ian had done detailed sketches. There were pages dedicated to small parts of the body. Four pages for just eyes. Two pages for just ears. Three pages for necks and jaws. And two pages of-

Fuck.

Two pages of dicks.

Yeah, Mickey Milkovich was now staring at about thirty dicks - fifteen photographs and fifteen drawings.

His eyes caught the biggest one on the page with pubes the same shade of red as Ian’s hair, oh and his mind was having a fucking field trip with the idea that that cock could belong to the man sitting, no, pretty much fucking leaning on him.

“Ah, sorry, forgot that was there,” Ian said, embarrassed.

“No, no, it’s fine. You’re an amazing artist,” Mickey reassured him and quickly flicked the page when he realised he was staring for way too long at the cocks.

Then there were pages of full bodies. All different kinds of people. Different sexes, races, body shapes and sizes. It was pretty fucking amazing.

“Thanks,” Ian smiled. “Maybe I can draw you one day.”

Mikey’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Ian, completely shocked.

“Oh god no! Not like naked! Just - just any part of you is fine!”

Mickey relaxed a little and laughed at Ian’s panic.

“Calm down, Gallagher. I knew what you meant.”

Then Ian smirked at him, “Unless you want me to draw you naked?”

Yep. Mickey had had enough. He was about a second away from popping a fucking hard on, first impressions were important and Mickey did not want to mess this up.

“Nice art,” Mickey nodded and stood up before muttering something about going to the bathroom and then legging it down the corridor to get outside and breath some fucking air.

***

A month. A whole fucking month Mickey had managed not to pounce on the guy.

It sucked, and not the good kind of sucking that Mickey wished was going on.

The first few days, Ian had been super flirtatious, like really really flirtatious. But Mickey wasn’t sure if that was just Ian’s personality, so he held back and didn’t really reciprocate.

Mickey had noticed something strange about Ian. Whenever Mickey woke up, Ian was asleep on the floor next to his bed. Mickey had to carefully get out off his bed at the foot of it so he wouldn’t step on Ian. Ian had woke up once when Mickey was doing his gymnastics act to step over Ian.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” Ian jumped and scrambled to his side of the room.

“It’s cool, don’t worry.”

Then Ian stopped sleeping in the room. He stayed out late getting some ass and came home in the early hours. His and Mickey’s interaction had gone from long conversations in the middle of the night to a friendly nod when they passed each other.

Mickey knew he’d fucked up and lost his only chance. He’d accepted it now, and saw Ian more in his dreams than in real life.

He’d considered he’d have to start flirting to get Ian back and interested, but he never got the chance.

Ian usually fucked guys at their place and slept over. But not tonight.

It must have been about two in the morning when Ian stumbled in with some dark-haired twink.

“Shush, my roommate is sleeping,” Ian said - loudly - to the guy.

“Oh, I’ll be nice and quiet for you, Daddy,” the guy replied.

Mickey almost gagged at that, but didn’t want to give away that he was awake.

He pulled his duvet over himself a little more and squinted his eyes at the two stripping on Ian’s bed.

Oh fuck.

They were about to fuck.

Mickey wanted to say something to alert them to the fact that he was awake and they should go fuck elsewhere, but this had been the longest he’d gotten a look at the redhead all week. And fuck did that guy look good naked.

OK, not so good naked when he started pounding into the guy’s ass.

Mickey was cursing his past self for not flirting back. Ian was hot, had red hair, topped, and liked him. Mickey had let go of his dream man.

Mickey didn’t really have time to think about feelings and regrets, not when he was getting hard. Oh dear, this was so wrong. He just couldn’t help but snake a hand around his own dick and slowly stroke it whilst watching his roommate fuck.

So wrong. So so wrong. But it was Ian’s fault. Fuck Ian.

Mickey’s eyes were transfixed on Ian’s body, and his mind was focusing on imagining himself underneath Ian and being fucked into the mattress. His eyes wandered up to Ian’s face. It was dark, but he still managed to catch his eye.

Shit.

Mickey shut his eyes quickly and prayed - fucking prayed to anyone - that Ian hadn’t been able to see him. It was dark and the guy was drunk, so chances are he didn’t catch his roommate watching him fuck, right?

Mickey was worrying too much now to continue to jerk off, so he sighed and decided he’d actually get to sleep.

It was way too hard to sleep knowing what was going on.

Luckily, it was over in ten minutes, judging by the fact that the sounds had stopped and were soon replaced with snoring. Thank fuck.

A couple of nights later, Mickey was sat up in bed at eleven in the night, looking through a textbook, when Ian walked in.

Mickey shouldn’t be surprised to see his roommate walk in, but it seemed like Ian had been avoiding being in their room like the plague since he seemed to give up on flirting with him.

“Not getting any ass tonight, huh?” Mickey laughed, hoping he didn’t come across as too jealous that Ian spent every night out fucking some guy that wasn’t him.

Ian just shook his head and collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Mickey looked at him for a moment. It didn’t take a genius to see something was up.

“Hey, you OK, Gallagher?” Mikey asked, genuinely concerned. If he couldn’t be fucking the guy, he could still be there as a friend.

“It’s stupid, doesn’t matter,” Ian muttered, still not looking away from the ceiling.

“You can tell me anything, I’m not going to judge,” Mickey offered. “Is this about the, uh, the other night?”

“Huh?”

Mickey let out a short sigh of relief that Ian didn’t remember, “Nothing. What’s up?”

“It’s just,” Ian started, taking a deep breath. “I got a lot of feelings, emotions, inner conflict, and yet, I feel so empty.”

“Oh,” Mickey replied, he wasn’t some therapist, but he was his friend so he’d still try. “What’s troubling you?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Ian sighed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey didn’t want to make Ian uncomfortable, so he dropped it. “You wanna sleep? I’ll turn my lamp off.”

“Yeah, please.”

“Goodnight, Ian,” MIckey smiled sadly at him as he switched the light off.

“Night,” Ian replied.

***

Something had changed.

Ian had been spending time in their room again. He stopped going out and having sleepovers with whatever guy he decided to fuck that night.

He’d been sleeping in his bed again.

Mickey thought that he would be happy knowing that Ian was likely single and spending more time with him because it gave him hope that maybe they could rewind and Mickey could let Ian know that he kind of had a crush on him.

But Mickey wasn’t happy, because Ian wasn’t happy.

Ian had lost his glow. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days - which he hadn't - and he just wasn’t giving Mickey goofy grins anymore.

It was one in the morning and they were both awake, staring at the ceiling.

“You gotta tell me what’s up, I’m worried, Ian,” Mickey finally spoke.

“You’re worried about me?” Ian replied, and Mickey swore he heard a hint of old happy Ian.

“Yeah, man, you're my best friend,” Mickey turned his head and smiled when he saw - even in the dark - that Ian was smiling again.

“I can’t sleep,” Ian said.

“Yeah, no shit. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep.”

“That’s it. I can’t.”

Mickey was confused, “What’d you mean?”

“I can’t sleep alone. I grew up in a tiny bedroom with three brothers, we might as well have slept in the same bed, and sometimes had to when shit got hard. Now, I just can’t get to sleep without being close to someone.”

“Oh…” Mickey whispered, glad that Ian was opening up to him.

“That’s why I used to spend all those nights going out. I was only sleeping around with guys just because I actually wanted sleep.”

“Why’d you stop going out then if that’s your cure?”

Ian sighed, “I fell in love.”

Mickey’s heart sank.

“I figured I was making them sad by sleeping around, so I stopped. Now I can’t sleep and it’s draining me.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry,” Ian murmured. “I don't know what to do. I don’t wanna sleep around anymore. But, I also want to sleep.”

Despite feeling sad about learning Ian was in love with someone, he had to remind himself that Ian was his best friend and he was going to help him.

“You can go back to sleeping on the floor next to me, I don’t mind.”

“Is that OK with you?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey watched Ian slip off his bed and drag his pillow to the floor next to Mickey’s bed.

Mickey looked down at Ian on the floor, tilted his head, and figured that couldn’t be comfortable.

“Sleep up here,” Mickey shuffled in his bed to make room.

Ian was silent for a moment and Mickey panicked thinking he’d pushed boundaries too far or something.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, man, get your lanky ass up here,” Mickey laughed a little and fuck he felt so warm and happy when he heard Ian laugh too.

_Good for him,_ Mickey thought. Ian was his friend, and he was happy that his friend was in love. Good for him.

Ian lay down beside Mickey.

It was only a twin bed, but Mickey was so scared to touch him that he pushed his own body hard against the wall to make room.

It didn’t help that they both only slept in their underwear.

Mickey could visibly see Ian relax and he yawned a little.

“So, who’s the guy? The guy your in love with?” Mickey had to know.

Ian smiled a little and tited his head at Mickey. Fuck. Their mouths were so close that Mickey could _feel_ Ian’s reply on his own lips.

“It’s a secret, Mick.”

 

“Aw, come on, Gallagher, I’m letting you sleep in my bed, you owe me.”

“Fine,” Ian laughed, though only a small laugh, it was enough to have his body shake a little and their hands grazed. “He’s kind of short.”

“Mhm.”

“Black hair.”

“Mhm,” Mickey murmured, ignoring the part of his brain telling him that Ian was basically describing him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Great ass.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s very important,” Mickey chuckled softly and Ian laughed with him too.

“And the bluest fucking eyes ever. He’s fucking beautiful, Mickey. Beautiful.”

Mickey gulped and thanked fuck that it was dark because he was almost certainly bright red in the face. There was no way Ian was describing him, right?

“Do I get a name?”

Ian shook his head gently. “That’s for another night.”

“Fuck you,” Mickey murmured happily and yawned.

“Thanks for letting me sleep here,” Ian yawned again as well. “Goodnight, Mickey.”

“Goodnight, Ian.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a second, and Mickey’s mind was racing with so many thought. Where they about to kiss? Was Ian talking about him?

But then Ian’s eyes closed and Mickey couldn’t press for anything else because he knew Ian hadn’t slept in so long, it would just be selfish to wake him up and force him to say who it is he’s in love with.

He rolled himself over so his back was to Ian, and fell asleep too.

 

The room was bright with the early, summer morning sun. There was the odd twittering of birds outside the closed window. Mickey wasn’t a morning person but he hadn’t felt so happy to be awake in a long time. That was probably due to something that wasn’t the sun or birds.

Oh fuck.

His face was pressed into someone’s chest. Their arms were holding each other. Their legs were tangled. And this person was so incredibly warm and comfortable and they just fit together so perfectly.

Mickey’s eyes widened once he realised their crotches were pressed together. Mickey was only human, it wasn’t his fault he had morning wood.

Fuck.

He had to get off Ian before he woke up.

He gently pulled one of his arms from under Ian’s and almost got the second arm when Ian’s eyes opened.

“Mickey?” Ian smiled a little sleepily.

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to - fuck,” Mickey shook his head like mad, but he suddenly felt no urge to untangle himself from his roommate.

Ian chuckled at Mickey panicking. “Hey, blue eyes,” Ian murmured in reference to their conversation the night before.

Despite all Mickey’s doubts, he decided that was confirmation enough, and he’s had enough of pussyfooting around.

Mickey leant down and kissed him.

Their lips pressed together softly and gently and perfectly.

They parted for a second.

“Fuck- I’m sorry-” Mickey started but Ian silenced him with his lips.

This time they kissed harder with more passion.

Mickey threw a leg over Ian to lie down on top of him as they kissed.

One of Ian’s hands slipped under Micket’s boxers squeezed his ass hard as they kissed, making him gasp into his mouth and grind down on Ian’s body. 

“Mm, great ass, Mick,” Ian groaned.

Mickey held tightly onto Ian’s firey hair and accidentally tugged it a little when Ian gave the ass cheek he’d just squeezed a slap.

“Fuck,” Ian hissed.

“Sorry-”

“No, no, do it again.”

They kissed hard again. Mickey gripped Ian’s hair and tugged it whenever Ian squeezed his ass.

Then Ian flipped them over.

They panted, breathless for a moment, then Mickey spoke, “Top drawer.”

Ian was lightning quick and reached over to grab the lube and a condom. Whilst Ian did that, Mickey stripped off his underwear and helped Ian do the same.

“You want this?” Ian checked

“Yes, fuck, please,” Mickey thrust his hips up to let him _feel_ just how much he wanted it.

Ian slicked up a couple of his fingers and wasted no time in pushing the first one in quickly.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelped. The lube was cold but Ian’s finger was warm and long and just grazed that sweet spot.

He teased him with just one finger for a minute before added a second to scissor him open.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Mickey, do you know that? You’re so fucking hot,” Ian praised as he thrust his fingers quickly in and out of Mickey’s tight hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me, Ian,” Mickey purred.

“Of course, baby. Anything for you,” Ian pulled his fingers out and kissed him gently.

There was probably some sentimental, emotional, deep and loving shit to what Ian said. But they were both horny as all fuck and too far gone to discuss feelings right now.

Ian rolled a condom on and stroked lube on before leaning down and kissing Mickey.

Mickey’s eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows furrowed when Ian started to push in. He was big, hard, and hot, and felt fucking amazing. He concentrated on every inch of the cock that was opening him up so good.

When Ian bottomed out, Mickey opened his eyes and let out a small moan.

Ian’s hands dropped to Mickey’s hips to hold him as he rocked his own and pulled his dick almost out and slowly back in.

They were slow at first, but Ian soon realised as he picked up the pace that Mickey liked it hard. Good and hard.

“Harder! Fuck, harder!” Mickey was soon begging underneath him.

Ian’s cock thrust in and out off him hard and fast. Mickey’s fingers scratched at Ian’s back and gripped at Ian’s hair, whilst Ian’s fingers dug into Mickey’s hips to leave crescent moon fingernail marks.

“Mm, Ian,” Mickey moaned.

“You feel so fucking good,” Ian groaned. “Taking my cock _so good_.”

“There, there,” Mickey gasped loudly once Ian’s cock started to thrust at his prostate. “ _Ian, touch me, fuck, touch me_ ,” he pleaded.

Ian’s hand quickly stroked Mickey’s dick.

“Shit, close- close-” Mickey stammered.

“Me too, fuck,” Ian hips stilled as he came harder than he’d ever done before.

“ _Ian!_ ” Mickey moaned loudly as he came between them, coating their chests in his come.

Ian smashed his lips onto Mickey’s and kissed him hard.

Ian pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Mickey. Mickey turned his head and they kissed again, but gently and softly.

“Fuck, that was good,” Mickey found himself laughing a small bit.

“Yeah,” Ian kissed him softly again.

They lay happily tangled in each other in a post-sex euphoric haze. Then Ian spoke:

“Mickey. His name’s Mickey,” Ian confidently said.

“What?”

“The guy who I said I was in love with,” Ian reminded him. “His name’s Mickey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this one because Mickey having a crush is just too sweet! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
